


I didn't want you to be Alone

by H_Gold307



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307
Summary: Post infinity war- major spoilersNatasha is the only one Steve has left. Whatever happened in their past has gotten them closer. She is all he has, and he is all she got. In the middle of such great loss, would they find their happiness again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
> There was such a bad need to have a post-infinity war story.  
> So don't read if u haven't watched the movie yet.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Natasha

It was a rather simple day. We had no where to be. One of the days we got off and relaxed. Sam didn't join us. Although, Steve insisted, I knew he wanted us to have some space. 

I was lying on the couch, reading. This hotel didn't come with a television facility, so Steve was a bit tense. He didn't feel good. He was always having trouble intuitions. 

I know when I can and when I can't convince him. Right now, I can't. So I don't even try. I know he would stop pacing the room eventually and sit by my legs and I would get up and wrap myself around him. 

Three years together, only the two of us most of the time, changes the equation dramatically. We don't even need the urge to speak to understand what the other wants. 

His phone rang, and he stared at the screen for too long. And when he saw me getting up, he picked it up. The colors faded from his face. And I knew something was not right. 

"Dress up, we need to find Wanda and Vision. Earth's in great danger" is all he said as he rushed to the restroom grabbing his rotten uniform from the wardrobe. 

I sighed, not just another day, perhaps. 

________

When I saw him sitting by Vision's corpse, I couldn't be happier. The world could extinct, but if Steve is alive, breathing, healthy, that's all I would need to keep breathing calmly. 

I stood behind him, not knowing what to do, how to comfort him, until another thought scared the life out of me, and my hand protectively went to my belly. My breath caught up in my throat. It shouldn't be what I think, it shouldn't. 

______

Steve

I heard her breath. And I looked up. How could I? No, I knew she was fine because I was, or else I would have collapsed too. But she wasn't completely fine. She held her belly, and seemed breathless. 

I got up and held her in my arms, "Nat? Are you alright? " I asked. 

She couldn't reply, she was in shock. 

"What happened? " Okoye, head of the Dora Milaje, asked. 

"I think she needs to be checked" I said. 

"Let's get her back to the palace. And pray that the princess is still around to help us" she said. 

As we walked towards the carriers, Bruce got to our side. 

"Nat? Are you alright? Were you hurt? What is it? " he kept asking. 

She didn't answer him, and I didn't want to either. Too much to deal with. 

Okoye helped us get into the carrier and we were all heading to the palace. 

________

"Fine and healthy " the doctor said. Natasha sighed in relief, and so did I. I helped her up and she hugged me, sobbing out of fear. 

"Don't stress yourself " I rubbed her back. 

"Steve, you are fine. I... " she was full of emotions. 

"Hey, please. Don't " I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears, "You are all the I have left. You need to be more careful "

She nodded and hugged me again. The pain of whatever happened around us was too much to bear. But I still had her. I always would. 

_______

Natasha

"You didn't tell me, then" I said, I knew this conversation could wait, now was not the time. But, it could set his mind off from his loss. 

"I.. Couldn't " he said, turning to face me. He stood near the glass walls, staring out at the destruction of Wakanda. 

"We don't even have their corpses to bury" he said wiping a tear. 

I walked up to him and touched his cheek, "we did all we could, Steve. We couldn't have done anything more "

"I know" he said, "let's go talk to others. We aren't the only ones with loss"

I nodded and followed him outside. We all lost people we love. Maybe I didn't. Yeah I did love Sam, Wanda and Vision. But I had such loses in past. Was I so lucky? I still had what I valued above all. 

Thor sat with the talking racoon. Shuri sat with Okoye. All in mourning. Steve sat down beside Rhodey. 

"Any word from Tony? " He asked Rhodes, who moved his head in negative. 

"Pepper is fine, she just called" Rhodes told us. 

Steve nodded and then they couldn't speak anything else. 

I didn't know where I fit in this, so I just stood there, until Bruce caught my arm and pulled me to a side. Thankfully, Steve didn't notice. I can deal with this alone. 

"Nat?! " he held my arms, "I am fine. Right in front of you. And you are fine too. Why can't you? What is wrong with you Nat? Aren't you happy to see me back? "

I was holding back my anger for long. I jerked out of his hold. 

"I am happy you are alive and back and that you didn't vanish, Bruce. But I care less to be excited about it" I yell.

"What? Natasha? You.. I am back. I am still alive. Nat, I am sorry I left you for so long but, I was hulk, I didn't know. Nat, please listen to me. I can explain" he said. 

"What can you explain Bruce? I don't want to listen! I have moved on you. I am way past all that and I have realized that it was for the best. You left. I was sad for a little while but now I am very happy.  Way happier then I ever was. My life didn't stop with you. " I said, in a high voice. 

"What do you mean, Nat? I don't understand " he said. 

"I mean" I took my glove off and flashed my hand at him, "I am married, to Steve. And surprise, I am not such a monster after all because, I am pregnant with his child. And my baby is still very much and healthy and alive inside me. " 

Bruce was shocked beyond words, and I walked away, to look after my devastated husband. 

*****  
OmG. Nat is married to Steve  
She is pregnant. Sorry Bruce.  
Do give your reviews.


	2. Part 2

Steve

We watched the news, and that's when we knew, Fury and Maria were gone too. Natasha stayed silent, but I could see her muscles tensing. 

Quickly getting up, I rushed to her side. 

"She needs to rest" I said, holding her gently in my arms. 

"Please guide them to the guest rooms" Shuri said to one of her women. 

"I am fine, Steve" she said, in a heavy voice. 

"Natasha!! You know you cannot lie to me" I said. 

She wrapped her arms around my waist and we stayed motionless for a minute. I held her, caressing her hair. 

"I have you " she said. 

"I have you too" I replied. 

"Come, Captain " a woman said. We both nodded and followed her. 

We changed and then I helped her get into bed, she held my hand and looked into my eyes. 

"I am not so weak, Steve. You can mourn in front of me" she said. I lowered my eyes, she opened her arms, "come"

I hugged her, and silently cried. Tears flowing from both of our eyes. I could feel her raced heartbeat, her heavy breaths, and her sorrow. 

She touched my cheek, and it calmed me to some extend. 

"I... " I looked up to face her, "I can't wait for him" I put a hand on her stomach. 

She smiled, amidst unshed tears, "Him? What if its a she? "

"Then, we'll have Wanda back" I said, painfully. 

A tear escaped her eye this time, she loved Wanda like a daughter too. I had seen it. The way she adored her, set rules and then scolded her when she was wrong. 

"We'll know in a few days" she said, "if its James, or Wanda" she wiped her tear. 

"Any word from Clint? " I asked, not sure if I should push her. But if he is alive and healthy, she would stay more composed. 

"Yeah, he.. He is fine. I got a text" she replied, pursing her lips.

"Nat? What is it? You look.. Tell me" I knew something was off with her. 

"Why did he return now? " she said, "I.. I burst out at him. So insensitive.. He was trying to talk about.. "

I was dreading this. Ever since I got that call. I know she is over him. It wasn't even love, she was just infatuated with idea of him being her equal, which he wasn't. But things like these get awkward and painful. 

"Well, do you want me punch him like you almost did to Sharon? " I asked her, trying to lower the mood. 

"I didn't want to punch her" she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, you were just throwing fists in air" I teased. 

"I said, I was just.. Well, she wasn't at fault, you were the one who didn't tell me about that.. Kiss" she said. I know how angry she gets at this, and all her face goes red and she looks beautiful. That's why I keep bringing this topic up. 

"I didn't know I had to tell you about that, it was random" I defended myself, same as always. 

"Shut up! " she hit my shoulder, "and no, don't punch him. The annoyed looks you gave him were enough "

"You noticed?!! " I was surprised. 

"I notice every change in your body, Steve" she said. And I smiled. 

"I have you" I said again, and hugged her. 

"I have you too" she said, rubbing my back, as I lay my head on her chest. 

We lay down, and she curled into my embrace as we tried to enter slumber. The task was accomplished quite easily, due to the tiredness, and we dozed off in each other's arms. 

______

Natasha

I found Bruce after the said breakfast was over. Steve and I decided to leave. Rhodey insisted us to join him. But for now we weren't sure. 

"I'm sorry for the out burst, yesterday. You didn't deserve that" I said leaning on the wall. 

"When did you? Get.. Married? " he asked, without lifting his eyes to see me. 

"We have our first anniversary in about a month from now" I replied. 

"And.. Your pregnancy? " he asked. 

"I don't know. It just happened. Either the red room techniques were flawed. Or Steve shared his healing powers. I can't be sure" I replied, "So? Where have you been? "

"Sakaar, its another planet. I just.. Spend two or more years as hulk there. Until.. I saw you.. On the quinjet" he told me. I just nodded. 

"I love Steve" I said, sternly. He finally looked up at me, "I don't want you to think of this as.. He proposed me 3 months before we got married. And I gave it a long thought. I do love him, Bruce. I was over you easily. Because he was with me. I just.. I fought my feelings because I didn't consider myself worth him. He is the meaning of happiness and goodness in my life. I love him. I really truly love him"

"Why.. Are you telling me this? " he asked. 

"I don't want you to have any thoughts. And just.. He might punch you " I said. 

Bruce laughed a little, "I need to go, Rhodey is leaving. All the best, Nat. For your baby" he said. 

"Thanks" I replied and he walked away. 

I spotted Steve with Thor. 

"Congratulations " Thor said as I stepped close, "Captain told me"

"Thanks" I said. 

"Where to Thor? " Steve asked him. 

"I need to find Jane, make sure she is okay and... I lost everyone I had.. I just" He was sad, but too strong. 

"You'll have her" I pat his arm, "God cannot be to unjust"

"She shares your beliefs too, now? " Thor asked. 

"We share everything " Steve said proudly. He nodded. 

"Rabbit? " Thor turned to face the raccoon. 

"I would like to stay here, with the princess. For now " he said, in a sad voice. 

"I will return" Thor said as he sat on his knee and gave the raccoon a hug. 

Steve took my waist and we walked out of the palace towards our quinjet. Only us, leaving. We got on and soon we were far, but our hearts still tainted with the loss of our loved ones. 

*****  
Yeah, I know  
Nothing has been happening much  
From the next chapter the flashbacks would start  
How Steve and Nat ended up getting married, all details.   
Do give your reviews.


	3. Part 3

(Timeline: Sometime after civil war) 

Natasha

Steve, Sam and I were on the run, together, and I was so excited. 

"I think I need a break guys" Sam said after our next mission, "I will join you later"

"Fine" Steve said, and we both hugged him, goodbye. 

"So, where to now? " I asked him. 

"Let me see" he took out his phone and checked something, "We need to go to India, there are some matters that need our attention "

"Who tells you about all this? " I asked him, as we both got in pilot seats. 

"Sharon" he said, as a matter of fact. 

"Sharon?!! " I asked shocked, "You are in touch with her, still? "

"Yeah, she is still helping us. She was clever enough to get her matters settled with Ross, so we're good" Steve said. 

"Steve Rogers!!! Are you? Are you two in a relationship, that I don't know about? " I asked him, angry now. 

"Relationship? No! Nat, I am on the run" he said 

"There are long distance relationships" I said. 

"Is this what?.. Wait, what if she might be.. No!! " he was confused now. 

"What do you mean? " I was losing my cool, and I had no idea why. 

"No, I just kissed her once.. Due to.. She did us a lot of favors" he said. 

"You what?!!! " I put the quinjet on auto pilot and faced him in anger, making him face me. 

"What?! " he was even more confused.

"You kissed her? " I asked, I felt so angry, I wanted to punch him in his perfect face, "When?! "

"Before the fight at the airport, when she got us our stuff" he stated. 

"And I was kept in dark for so long? " I asked. 

"Nat? It was just a thank you kiss" he said. 

"Well, I have done you more favors then all of then combined, I don't remember getting a kiss" I said rolling my eyes. 

"You have kissed me" he said, "and you didn't like it "

"I never said that" I said. 

"Well, you wanted me to get practice, and you were the one pushing me to Sharon " he said, standing up now, when I walked to the backside. 

"I was, that was before, Steve, I.. You didn't tell me" what the hell was wrong with me?, "Are you in a relationship with her or not? "

"No! " He said, freaking out. 

"Okay, good" I said and faced the other side. There was some silence. 

"Nat? Are you? Jealous? " he asked. 

"Guessed it pretty early" I said, sarcastically. 

"What?! Nat? Why? You? You kissed Banner!!! " he yell. 

I turned to face him, "What?! "

"Natasha! You! You kissed Banner, you wanted to run away with him. I didn't judge you, I was trying to be happy for you" he said. 

"So? You knew, I didn't hide it from you, you knew everything Steve. " I said, not getting his point. 

"But you are jealous!! You can kiss Banner and I can't? " he asked. 

"Steve! What the? I am not jealous " I said. 

"Yes, you are" he said. 

"Shut up!! Why would I be jealous? I pushed you, myself" I said stepping close to him. But, I might be jealous, I wasn't sure. 

"Nat!! I know when you lie to me. Your soy tactics, don't work on me. So stop lying. I know you, why? " he asked. 

"Steven Grant Rogers!! I am not jealous that you kissed her as a favor but never me, I am not jealous that you are still in touch with her, I am just mad that she is so important that you didn't even tell me" I yell. 

"Nat!! You are jealous that I kissed her for.. You are jealous because I.. " He kept blabbering. 

"For God's sake, I am not jealous. Go get married to her, I won't care" I said.

"You really won't? " Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I won't " I said.

"Why did you come to me at Peggy's funeral? I wasn't alone. I had Sam" he said. 

"I didn't want.. " I was shut. 

"Why did you let us go? Why are you with me and not on your own as always, why?  Why now? You wanted me to go to Sharon and yourself to Banner, but now? Nat? You are jealous " he spoke calmly, trying to make a point out of his nonsense. 

"Steve!! I am not jealous. I am way over Bruce. It was a mistake. It was silly and childish, so was pushing you to Sharon. I finally grew up. I didn't want you to be alone or myself, so I" but he shut me before I could speak anymore.

He pulled me to himself, grabbing my waist, and his fingers went into my hair, and his lips crushed mine. And all of this happened too quickly, all of a sudden, while I talked. 

His lips were on mine, and in shock my lips parted, and his tongue entered mine. For a second I was too shocked to respond. Until he sucked on my lower lip and his tongue brushed mine. But before I could register it, he pulled back. 

"You still uncomfortable? " he asked, with a smirk. And I was shocked for life. 

He put his hand on my cheek, "Nat? You just have to say you love me" he said, "It doesn't have to be this complicated "

I looked at him in anger, tears in my eyes, "Love is for children, Steve. And I am not worth you" I told him and pushing him away, I walked back to the pilot seats and took my position. 

Steve didn't say a word, he got back in his seat and let it all sink. 

Was it that obvious? Did I? I shouldn't have. How can I be so stupid? So overwhelmed that I let my cover fall. How can the famous black widow be caught? 

I closed my eyes and swallowed my tears. 

"Who do you want me to be? " he asked after a while. 

"A friend" I said, with a heavy voice. 

"That's the mistake I made, Nat" we both looked at each other, "We are much more then just, friends" he said. 

****  
Tell her, Steve.   
She is so stupid.   
I love them 


	4. Part 4

Natasha

I didn't reply to him, and then we stayed silent for four hours. Until Sharon's texts came for directions. He left his phone on the side, so that I could read. And from then onwards, I received all the information. 

So easy he is, he just gave up. Stupid! 

It wasn't until 6 hours that he finally spoke again. 

"Where are we going? " he asked, peeking over my shoulder to see where the quin jet was directed. 

"Agra" I replied. 

"Agra?!! Are you serious? " he was grinning now, "We get to see the Taj Mahal? The true symbol of love? "

"Shut it romeo, we aren't going for honeymoon. And for your information, that is no symbol of love. Shah Jahan was a twisted mind, his wife died giving birth to his 16th child" I broke his bubble. 

"You just have to kill the fun, I know that story. Besides, he still loved her, he went nuts after she died. " he debated. 

"Yeah, probably they didn't have contraceptives then" I flashed him a sarcastic smile and he blushed, which is, my absolute favorite and the thing I hate the most, both at the same time.   
Favorite, because he looks so adorable I want to kiss him. Hated, well, for the same reason. It kind of makes me want to break my guard. Which I can't, at any cost. 

"Can we stop thinking about Taj Mahal and focus on the mission now? " I asked. And he nodded. 

"We leave the quin jet in a deserted place, where no body finds it, you know what else, we both find a hotel. You go to the market as a tourist and buy me a saree, and then.. " I started explaining what to do. 

"Wait.. What? Buy you a saree? I thought we weren't on honeymoon " he said. 

"We aren't " I yell, "Its part of the plan. Gosh! I miss Sam now. At least you were composed in front of him"

"Sorry" he bit his lip. 

"Hmm, so where was I? Yeah, so you get me a saree, and I then go this place, as a maid, one who cannot talk" I said. 

"Because you don't know hindi" he said. 

"Shut up, I know hindi, its just my accent would give me away, fool" I hit him on the arm. 

"Won't your face give you away first? " he asked. 

"I would veil myself. Its India!! Women do that, and no one complains" I said. 

"Right! " he said, "and what do I do? " 

"Wait for my signal, as always" I smiled. 

_______

Steve

She was struggling with the saree, and I absolutely loved the sight. I got her plain red saree, with a nice, backless blouse. And she had absolutely no idea how to wear it. Even the YouTube instructions didn't help her. 

She stood in front of me, in a skirt, and a blouse that had a deep neck, her belly bare. She looked beautiful, not because of the exposed skin, but because, she always looks beautiful, especially when she is annoyed. 

"I just can't get this right, gosh!! I would trip and reveal myself" she said. 

I walked up to her, and smiled, "I learned from the shop owner, and he taught me, so.. Let me help you"

"You knew this all the time? " she asked shocked, "and you let me work so hard for almost an hour, standing there smiling like a lunatic? "

"I like it when you are annoyed" I said, "and I wished you would ask for help"

"Well, I didn't know you are masters at wearing a saree so" she rolled her eyes. 

I took the long piece of cloth, that the indians called 'pallu' and started working on it. I drapped it around her, then made the plates in the centre, securing everything with pins. Then I took the remaining part and put it on her, throwing it off her left shoulder. 

"You look beautiful " I said, and for a while we just stared into each other's eyes. 

"I need to hurry" she said and head towards the door, pulling the veil on her head. 

"Nat! " I called her. 

"What?! " she asked, turning to face me. 

"Wait! " I walked up to her again, and took a box out of my pocket. 

"To make sure you are safe, I got this" I said, taking the black beaded necklace out. 

"Is that? Mangalsutra? " she asked. 

"Yes, married women wear it" I said. 

She nodded, and I tied it around her neck, carefully. 

"Good thinking! " she said and again turned but I caught her wrist and held her back. 

"What now? " she asked. 

"Something is left" I said, "the married look isn't complete yet"

"Steve? " she didn't understand. I took another box out, and opened it, revealing the red color, the ladies applied on their hair partition. It was quite sacred for them. I took a pinch, and put it on her hair partition. 

"Now we are married, according to hindu traditions" I said. 

"Shut up! And this wasn't necessary, I won't show my face" she said, pulling the veil on again. 

"It was, Nat" I said as she reached the door, "To make you truly my wife " she stopped at my words, stared at me through the veil, and I couldn't see her face but I knew the impact. 

She didn't say anything else and then walked away. And I got on the bed to wait for her signal. 

______

No, I am not Indian.   
I just watch too many Indian shows lol. And I have many Indian friends.   
I just wanted the cliche to be there 


	5. Part 5

Natasha

Our mission went as planned. I got all information, and then Steve kicked their asses. I fought as much as I could in the saree. 

After getting what we wanted. Steve made us roam around Agra as tourists, as a couple. 

"I hate this" I told him. 

"I love you" he said. 

"What? " I glanced him a shocked look. 

"I didn't say anything, did you hear something? " he said. 

"No" I said embarrassed. Did he? No, it was my brain playing games with me. 

We visited Taj Mahal, on his insistence, and the tourist guide talked and talked about the great Mughal tales and I was bored. 

When we finally returned to the hotel, he took my arm and pulled me into his arms. 

"We should go to Delhi now, see the red fort, the qutub minar" he said with a smile. 

"We aren't sightseeing, Steve" I said. 

"Why not? Besides, we don't even know where we go next. Its good here" he said. 

"What next? We go to Mumbai for an autograph from ShahRukh Khan? " I asked annoyed now. 

"Why? Fine, we won't go anywhere" he said, his voice dropping. He was sad, and when he is sad, I get mad. I hate his sorrow, it pierces my heart. I hate how much I care for him. 

"Okay, we'll go. Don't be sad" I said, patting his shoulder as he sat down. 

He flashed a smile at me but we got Sharon's message about some matters in Jordan that needed to be solved. 

"Sorry" I said, as I gave him his phone to read the text. 

"Its okay, next time maybe" he said. 

I smiled at him, "Now help me get out of this thing "

His smile was the brightest, "with pleasure " he said. 

He moved the cloth away from my shoulder and I unintentionally blushed. His fingers touched my bare skin and I flinched. 

He stared at me for a while, and then he sat down on his knees, and held my waist. 

"Let me take away your pain, Nat" he said, his fingers trailing the hideous scar on my lower belly. He placed a gentle kiss above my belly button, and a tear escaped my eye. 

I felt so exposed, so open to him. Why does he know me inside out? 

I moved back, "We need to leave soon" and I quickly walked to the restroom to change. 

______

We were in the quin jet again. This mission wasn't going to be an easy one. We couldn't go alone. We needed Sam to return, and Wanda's help too, maybe. We were headed back to Europe, where Sharon awaited us, and Sam was supposed to join. 

I hated the fact that she was going to be there. But what could I do. 

"Nat? Are we gonna talk? At all? " Steve asked. 

"Steve, we'll talk when its needed" I said. How should I explain it to him? 

We landed and Sharon was already waiting for us there. 

"Oh my God, Steve " she rushed to hug him. I clenched my teeth, and looked away. The embraced each other and I decided to look away. But I still saw them from the corner of my eye, and I couldn't take it when she tried to kiss him. 

____

Steve 

One moment she was standing still, the other she was charging at Sharon, trying to punch her. What had happened to miss super composed, suddenly? I had no idea. I was happily holding her back, my arms around her waist, as she angrily yell at Sharon. 

"Are you out of your mind? He was your aunt's boyfriend!! Yeah I pushed him towards you but I didn't know, who kisses their almost uncle to be? And he just favor kissed you, he doesn't love you. He is known to be stupid but you? Why did Fury accept you is beyond me.  You don't have your relationships sorted and you are supposed to be a spy? Hah!! Stay away from my Steve"

When she said, 'my', I smiled. I looked at Sharon apologetically, it was a a mistake. I hope she understands. 

Sharon was embarrassed at Natasha's accusations and she lowered her head. 

"You are not Peggy Carter" Natasha said finally, that made Sharon cry and run away. Sam went behind her. 

_____

Natasha

Steve turned me to face him with a jerk. 

"You have no right to bring Peggy into this, Nat. " he slapped the truth in my face. 

"Yeah, of course I don't. Because who am I to you? No one. Just a friend. I am supposed to be just a friend. To everyone. You all have the licence to hurt me. I kiss you and you call me just a friend. I try with Bruce who leaves me, because of course, I am supposed to be just a friend. You kiss Peggy Carter's niece  because maybe she has the name, she isn't an assassin like me, and what? Oh yeah, Peggy is dead so you are allowed to have relationships with her niece but not me. Not when my heart bleeds for you, not when you are the only one I live for, not when I am fighting the world alone because I let you go. Never me. Them. But never me" I didn't realize I was crying now, "Yes, we are just friends, because I am not your last resort. I don't want to be your love when all other options are supposedly closed. You chose her, after Peggy, you chose her. Not me. Not me, Steve"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms, his lips slammed mine, his fingers entangled into my hair. He kissed me in anger, with love, full of apology, full of madness. And I kissed him back. Because we both were hurt, both went through pain. Both suffered and yet both found solace and each other. I let my guard fall. Because I couldn't take it anymore. Because I wanted him more then my life. Because I loved him. 

******  
Yeah Nat, tell him that.   
You should be his first and last choice.   
Although I love Peggy, but she and Steve cannot be together so.. 


	6. Part 6

Steve

I was wrong. I hurt her. I should have made this move earlier. 

"You kept pushing me, Nat. I didn't know, I am sorry" I cupped her face, "I have always loved you"

She hugged me and I let her cry her heart out. Because now, I would make sure, no tears form in her eyes, except for tears of happiness. 

"I'm sorry, I.. I just" she tried to speak. 

"Shsh! Let it go, once and for all. Let yours sorrows leave you forever, Nat" I said rubbing her back. 

I held her for a while, while she sobbed. She moved back, and wiped her tears. 

"Are we good? " I asked. She nodded.

"I should apologize to Sharon, I was too harsh" she said. 

"No, apology isn't something the famous black widow does " I said, "let something's reserved only to me. "

She blushed, "Okay, but I am not apologizing for bursting out on you, you deserved it. I am not just a friend "

"You are, and know what? Friendship is a leading step towards love" I said. 

"I guess it is" she said. 

"So are you saying you love me? " I asked. 

"No, that's not what I said" she teased. I caught her wrist and pulled her into my arms. 

"Say it" I said with authority. 

______

Natasha

It was time I tell him. 

I stood on tiptoes, even though my footwear put me up. And leaned close to him. 

"I love you, Steve. I love you. I always have, I always will. I love you" I said, looking into his eyes, "You are the most important, and most valuable person in my life. You are worth living for"

He smiled and kissed my hands, "I love you too, Nat. I love you too" he said and we both hugged again. 

Kissing was beautiful, but this hug was much intimate then anything I had ever experienced. 

"Promise me. Promise me, you'll never leave me" I said. 

"I promise, Nat" he said, "We would stay, forever together "

"Guys?! " we heard Sam's voice and moved out of the embrace, embarrassed a little. 

"Thank God you both confessed, I sure didn't understand you kissing junior Carter earlier. I mean, you both love each other, everyone knew except you two" Sam started, "And I knew this girl is head over heels for you when I first met her, and when you both stopped at my house. Gosh, why did it take so long? "

"Because she practically pushed me towards Sharon" he said, "and then crushed my heart by going to Banner". 

"What the hell were you thinking then? He and you? No match" Sam said. 

"Cut it. Where is Sharon? " I asked, annoyed now. 

"She is fine. Didn't want to disturb you two" Sam said. 

"I need to apologize " Steve said. 

But I flashed him a look that made him stand still in his place and not move. Good! I like a dominant me. 

"Oh come one! You know this woman can't dominate you. She is weak in the nerves for you" Sam said. 

"I am not" I protested. 

"You are" Sam teased. 

Steve wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "I love you, but we shouldn't be rude to others. Should I? "

Okay, fine. He did dominate me. And I hate him for that. I hate you so much that I love you, Steve Rogers. 

I nodded, helplessly weak in the nerves. He kissed me at the temple and walked away. 

_________

We were on the quin jet. After working out the mission completely. We decided we three were all it would need. Wanda could stay home. Or where ever she wants. Steve and I didn't like her involvement in dangerous missions anyways. 

"I will get the info and then you guys come. As always" I said.

"You look beautiful in this burqa" Steve said. 

"You can only see my eyes, stupid! " I rolled my eyes. 

"And those are the most beautiful " he said. 

"I hate cheesy romance" I said. 

"I hate you both" Sam said, "I exist "

We both laughed. 

"We are nearing in, Cap. All set? " Sam said. 

"All set" I replied instead of Steve, and he smiled. 

________

Steve

The wait was killing me. Natasha was out there, among enemies for more then a week. I had barely seen her. We only talked through texts. After our confession, we had to be on this highly dangerous and undercover mission, and it was killing me. 

I know she is brave and can take care of herself but, I still worried. 

"It's okay, its normal to be worried for your girlfriend " Sam pat my back. 

"Its been a week, Sam. When is she going to tell us to hit it? " I asked. 

"I wish, I knew. She says she isn't there yet. Whatever that means. Anyways, we have something to do,  tonight " Sam said, and I nodded. 

We were headed towards the headquarters of the gang, and posing to sign a deal with them. Natasha's idea, not ours. 

Just then we got a text from her. 

I'll be among the belly dancers, veiled, in red, if, in case, you can't recognise me. 

"Don't loose it, not now" Sam pat my back. 

"How?! " I pushed the table in front of me and it fell, "she is... No, I won't allow it"

"Insecure boyfriend. I am sure she wasn't confessing due to this expected behavior " Sam said, folding his arms, "it's her job. She is an expert at this. Let her do this

"She was expected to remain in a burqa, not belly dance" I shouted. 

"Well, burqa must have been tiring " Sam said. 

Another text. 

Sam, please get hold of my insecure boyfriend. I know he must be crying over my choice of belly dance. But, I can take of myself. 

In bold, Sam laughed, and I frowned. 

I'll be close to you. I replied. And instead of a kiss or heart emoji. She send back 


	7. Part 7

Natasha

I know he is stupid, overprotective, insecure, but I love him and I don't know what to do with him. 

He disguised as an Arab, and sneaked into my changing chambers. 

I had my knife at his throat, when he suddenly pulled me into his arms. 

"You scared me, idiot! " I said, taking a deep breath. 

And he stared at me, dumbfound. 

"You look so.. " he spoke in his extra dreamy voice. 

"I know, alright. Just get going now, its dangerous, we are on a highly dangerous and top secret mission. Don't embarrass yourself, Steve" I tried to reason with him. 

His hand was on my bare waist and he started caressing it, his cold hands made me flinch. His other hand pulled my veil down, and he brushed his lips on mine. I didn't kiss him, I just stood there, half annoyed, half grateful that he loved me so much. He sucked gently on my lower lip, then pulled my veil back. 

"I'll stay close, in case" he said. 

"I've got this, but.. Thanks" I replied. 

He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there for a while, before he turned to leave. 

When he cane I thought he made me weak, I was weak when I was around him. But after his kiss on my forehead, I actually feel stronger. He isn't my weakness. He is my strength. Always have been. Even when I didn't know he was alive. 

I wiped the silly tear that just escaped my eyes and redid my mascara, before a guy came in and yell at me for not getting out in time. Yeah, its your turn to yell for now, loser. 

I stepped out, and instantly caught Steve's eye. Oh God!! What shall I do with him? 

The stupid party started and so did our dance. The bid was, I had to impress the leader, so he buys me, and I get information and kill him. While Steve and Sam finished the rest of his man. 

I know Steve would react so I kept this information hidden from him. And luckily, Steve didn't understand the language been spoken here. 

I spotted the leader, and putting on my seductive face, motioned towards him. 

_______

Steve

Sam was pulling me away, as I was burning with rage, when Natasha sat on some guy's lap and touched his chest. She was seducing him, which I won't allow. 

"Cut the crap, she is doing her job" Sam said, shoving me against the wall. 

"Sam? She.. Seducing guys? No!! And.. Would he? " I couldn't even think about saying what she was about to do. 

"Gosh, Cap. She is a pro. She has done this many times in the past. Look, she can handle this. And we are here. She is safe. Stop being ridiculously insecure and concentrate " Sam said. 

I closed my eyes, he was right, she was a pro, but.. Someone else touching her, eyeing her in a wrong way, I couldn't just wrap that around my head. She isn't what she was. She is an avenger. She needs to be respected. She needs to be treated well. Not as a seductress. But as a woman. And I hated the fact that she was back at her previous tricks. 

"We won't let her do this again. She shouldn't be the bait to lure the trap" I said and walked away. 

I would keep a close eye on her. She is mine to protect now. Because I love her. Even if she is strong enough to protect herself. 

When I got back, she was already gone. That meant.. Focus Steve, she can take care of herself. 

_______

Natasha

Steve barged into the room where I had the leader tied up to a chair. 

"Thank God" he said, panting, taking me into his arms and kissing me on full lips. The stupid guy on chair coughed. 

"What? I am taken you dumbass" I said. 

"Nat!! Language " Steve said, and I kissed him again. 

"I have the flash drive. Let's kill him" I said. 

"We don't have to" Steve said. 

I leaned closer to Steve and whispered in his ear, seductively, "He tried to touch my butt" 

He took out his gun and shot him right through the head and I laughed, "in addition to multiple murders, robbery, and possible rapes" I finished. 

"Let's go" he said, putting his large coat over my shoulders. 

I walked out, secure, with his arm wrapped around my waist. This man was the true definition of, 'my soulmate ', because he didn't restrict me, he just, completed me, in all possible ways. 

As we reached our base, I got close to him and whispered, "Isn't it time to loose your virginity, Cap? "

He blushed, his bearded cheeks going all red, but the heat in his eyes, made my cheeks flush as well. I lowered my head. And he leaned close to my ear. 

"With you, in this dress, seducing me? I guess, yes" He said in a husky whisper, that got my heart beat raced, and nibbled quickly on my earlobe, before walking away. 

I couldn't stop smiling, my heated cheeks, my raced heartbeat, shallow breaths, this wasn't something I experienced before. I had this affect on others, no one had it on me. Not until him

 

He turned to smile back at me and I couldn't face him, his eyes were melting me. I turned and bit my thumb nervously. And then his strong arms wrapped around me, from behind. 

"I'll be waiting " he said, near my ear again. His breath tickled me, burned me. I couldn't even respond. 

He kissed the angle of my jaw before moving away, and I turned to watch him go. 

This was it. True love. Something you don't believe in until you experience, something that feels like a fantasy, seems too good to be true. And when it is true, you loose yourself to the flow. I closed my eyes and let the tears fell. 

Finally, I found my home. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love possessive Steve


	8. Part 8

(Spoilers!! Current timeline: post infinity war) 

Steve 

"Wanda!! " Natasha sat up from deep sleep, her hand raised, as if trying to catch something. She had a bad dream, again. 

"Nat" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple, "Its just a dream "

She looked at me, tears in her eyes, her breaths were heavy, she was sweating. 

"No, Steve. It's not just a dream. She is gone. Really gone. Our daughter is gone" she said, crying. She put her head on my chest and cried and I pat her shoulder in support. 

She was acting brave, but deep down, I knew what affect it had on her. She really loved Wanda, as our daughter. She trained her, looked after her, even scolded her, like a mother would. And Sam, he was a brother to both of us. Natasha had lost so much that her grief was much more. 

We lay down, and I calmed her to sleep again. Hoping that the dreams would eventually stop, and all this won't affect our coming baby. 

I checked my phone for time and saw Rhodey's text. 

Arrive at the facility, as soon as possible. 

I sighed, we had to go, I kissed Natasha's forehead and waited. We can wait till she completes her sleep. 

_______

"Did he say why? " She asked as we got into the quinjet. 

"No, he didn't say anything else. It must be important " I said. 

"Yeah, what if it has to do with Tony. Oh God!! " she started rubbing her hands in nervousness again. 

Two months had passed since our departure from Wakanda. We tried to contact Clint but there was no response, Natasha was almost convinced that he was gone too. I kept showing her the text that she received. He had texted to tell her he was fine, back when it all happened. But she kept saying, what if he vanished after the text. 

I helped her sit into the pilot's seat. She was five months pregnant now, she was already showing. 

"Just keep breathing " I said, and she nodded. 

"Steve, Tony would be fine" she said. 

"Are you assuring me? Asking? Or assuring yourself? " I was confused. Tony was a sensitive point for both of us. 

"I don't know" she said. 

______

We arrived at the avengers facility and walked towards the gate. 

"Nat?! " We saw Clint walking towards us. 

"Clint" she rushed to him. 

"Woah, woah, slow down" he said. He had changed, his hair were different, his face was tired. 

Natasha hugged him and cried, "Why didn't you reply? Where the hell were you? "

"You've put on so much weight" he changed the topic. 

"Shut up!! " she pulled back, "I'm not fat. This is your nephew in here" she pointed at her belly. 

"Nephew?! " he chuckled, "Oh my God, Nat? Are you? " he was crying with happiness. 

Natasha nodded, and they hugged again. 

"Hey Cap" he came to me now, "you really did complete her"

I blushed. "What's the rush? Rhodes called us urgent" I said. 

"I guess, I am" we heard him say and turned to face him. My heart sank, eyes lowered, how can I face him? 

"Tony? " Natasha smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Oh gosh, you seem to be ahead of Pepper" he said as they hugged. 

________

Natasha

"Its a boy" I said as Pepper bombarded me with questions. 

"Oh my God, that's amazing. I don't know about ours yet" she said, "Names? "

"James Edwards Rogers" I said and we both looked at Tony. 

"Naming your son after me to compensate, Rogers? " He said. 

"Tony, I" Steve tried to speak. 

"No, shush! We are way past that, he is gone, and so are many others. You people are all that we have left" he said. 

"Can you at least accept my apology? " Steve asked. 

"Didn't I already? " Steve said looking into his eyes. 

For a moment they were both quiet, and then they hugged and cried like two little children who make up after a fight on toys. 

"I'm sorry" Steve said. 

"Yeah, me too" Tony said. 

"I hate crying boys" Pepper said and I smiled. 

We all sat down and Tony told us about everything that happened in space. Thor walked in with the talking raccoon, who looked miserable. 

"We would avenge the deaths of our loved ones" Thor announced. 

"It will take sometime to figure out, how" Tony said. 

"How are Laura and the kids? " I asked, turning to face Clint. His face lost all colors, and I felt as if someone pierced my heart. No!! 

"They didn't? " I asked, as tears flowed through my eyes, and he moved his head in negative, trying to hide his tears from me. 

"He knew" I said, as everyone was discussing. 

They all turned to face me. "When Okoye and I were charging at him. He threw me into soil, trapping me, but making sure my landing was safe. I was shielded away from the fight. He had this look. Before he... He knew I was pregnant " I said. 

"Thanos? " Bruce asked, and I nodded. 

"Why would he protect our child? " Steve asked. 

"He has a twisted mind. He knew me, he said he respects me" Tony rolled his eyes. 

"I can find him and kill him easily " Thor said in rage. 

"That's not the solution, Thor" The raccoon spoke up, "We lost our families. Just killing him would do it? He gave us pain. He should suffer from the pain too. "

"He doesn't have anything to loose" A girl said. She wasn't quite human, more like a robot. But she sounded normal. 

"Then we make him go through the pain of failure" Tony said. 

"How? " the raccoon said, "he has already succeeded. How can we possibly make him face failure now?!! " he yell. 

I closed my eyes and put my hand on my belly. I just wanted my baby to come healthy and safe. There wasn't anything that could be done now. We should try and move on. And this selfish thought brought back the memory of Wanda and I couldn't force the nausea back down. 

Steve followed me as I rushed to the washroom to puke. 

****


	9. Part 9

(Timeline: Same as chapter 7) 

Steve

Natasha was inside my room, brushing her beautiful hair. She is so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her for even a second, even blinking was a pain. 

She turned to face me and her smirk was enough for me to loose my breath. 

She stepped closer, her knee on the bed as her face neared mine, her hand touched my neck and I flinched. 

"Are you sure about this? " she asked, her lips brushing mine. 

I grabbed hold of her neck, my fingers entangling into her hair, "I haven't been so sure in my entire life" I said. She bit her lips, and stood on her knees, holding my face in her hands. 

"Prepare to be ruined, Rogers" she said. 

"I am already ruined, Romanoff" I said. 

I pulled her head down, and her lips met mine, on which I sucked hard. She is a strong, rough, and sexy kisser. And I know the way she kisses me, is the way she hasn't kissed anyone. Because she loves me the way she never loved anyone. And that makes me proud. Which makes my kisses stronger and deeper. 

My hand was on her waist, and she was in my lap next, kissing me as if this was our first kiss ever. I dropped her to the bed and towered her. 

"Wait, soldier" her seductive voice destroyed me, "it shouldn't be quick, at least not the first time" she said. 

"Its hard to go slow" I said, in pain. 

She sat up and pushed my shoulders, standing tall on me, "Learn to" she said, tracing my face with her fingers. 

I grabbed her waist strongly, her chest touched my chin, "I hate you"

"Oh, well.. Hate s*x is the hottest" she said. 

And I blushed, she was too much, just too much, and I loved her for that. 

She kissed my forehead, slowly, moving to my eyes, my cheeks, her hands massaging my neck and shoulders. She bit on my jaw, and then my ear lobe. 

"Natasha!!! " I gasped, and she kissed my neck. I grabbed her hair and pulled her down, kissing her hard on the lips and then kissing her soft neck madly, when I bit her shoulder, she moaned. 

"Slow, slow" she said with heavy breaths. 

"Trying " I said. 

I lay her head carefully on the pillow and then took my shirt off, she bit her thumb, nervously or seductively, I couldn't tell. 

"Nat" I said looking into her eyes, "Are you sure? You really want this? Want me? " I asked

She smiled, taking my head into her hands, "I haven't been as sure as I am now" she said, and we both laughed a little with tears in our eyes. 

We kissed again, and then she let me take control, she let me kiss her, ravish her, bite and suck on her soft gentle skin. She let me love her, she loved me back. 

I was so hesitant when I parted her thighs, so nervous, but she gave me an assuring smile. 

"I love you, Steve" she said. 

"I love you too" I said, and then kissed down her navel. She moaned softly. And when I made the move she screamed. 

I love her, I love her like I never loved before. I didn't even know what love is before. She is my life. And I can never love anyone like I love her. I was home, with her. She completed me. And I was whole and perfect. 

_____

Natasha

S*x never meant so much to me before. It wasn't out of love, just a necessity, pleasure and that's it. But when Steve made love to me, I understood why people referred to it that way. 

His kisses didn't make me think I was hot, it made me felt loved. It made me feel wanted. He didn't want to hurt me, dominate me, rule me like I was a thing to own. He wanted me to feel him, to feel the depths of his love, to feel the warmth, to feel safe. 

He was inexperienced and innocent, yet he made me feel the best kind of pleasure. So this was what people called love? This was how it felt? To only want this person for the rest of your life. 

I couldn't stop my tears from flowing, tears of happiness, of content. 

"Nat? " He saw my tears, and got worried, "should I stop? Nat, I am sorry "

"No, silly" I said, without opening my eyes, "Don't you dare stop. These are stupid tears of happiness"

I could feel him smile as his mouth was on me again. 

"I love you" he said. 

"I love you too" I said. 

We made love for so long that inexperienced Steve got all the experience he ever needed. When he lay down beside me, I put my head on his chest, and he pulled me closer. 

"Why do we take so long to discover the things that are right in front of us? " He asked. 

"Because we are unobservant, and we prioritize other things over our happiness " I said. 

He kissed my forehead and that filled me with an unexplainable warmth. I closed my eyes and we both entered the most beautiful slumber of our lives. Tired with making love, sour with marks of love. 

"I love you, Nat" I heard him say before I fell asleep, with his body wrapped around me protectively, where I felt safe and protected. 

*******  
Aww, they did it.   
They are so beautifully in love.   
Do give your reviews.


	10. Part 10

Wanda

We were kids when our parents died. I never knew what love was, what it meant for two people to commit to each other for lives. I never understood the dynamics. I only knew one love, and that was of my brother's. 

When I lost him, I thought the doors to love were forever closed for me. But that, wasn't true. Because, I had found another family, people who loved me, cared for me, would die to protect me. Just like parents did. And I didn't just find one parent, I found a bunch. 

I stared at Tony Stark's photograph on the newspaper, the man we blamed for our parent's death, and funnily the man who became an overprotective guardian to me. Then there was Clint, who was the first one to take us in, as kids. 

"What are you doing, girl? " Sam messed my hair as he sat down beside me, I got another brother in him. 

"Nothing" I looked up, and saw Cap and Nat entering the house, tired and worn out, yet happy. 

"How are, mom and dad? " I asked Sam. 

"Happy, in love, still not annoying but cute. Aren't they made for each other? " he said. 

"They sure are" I said. 

"I can understand when you refer to Cap as dad, but mom? Seriously? " Sam raised eyebrows. 

"You'll see" I said. 

Natasha kissed Cap before he entered their room, and then she walked to us. 

"Hey! " she said to me, her voice so affectionate, just like a mom's should be, "How are you? Have you ate? Should I make something? " she touched my cheek with love, her eyes so soft. 

I looked at Sam and he smiled, understanding what I meant. 

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry" I said. 

"I'll make something, you must have eaten junk, as always" she headed towards the kitchen. 

I walked behind her and hugged her from behind, "I love you" I said, my eyes moist. 

"I love you too" she said turning to face me and pat my cheek. 

"I am fine, please freshen up first" I said. 

She smiled and gave me a warm hug. 

"Thank you, Mom" I mouthed. 

She kissed my forehead before heading to her bedroom. 

"You are right. " Sam said, "She is your mom"

"She is" I said. 

_______

Natasha

I entered the bedroom, where Steve was waiting for me to join him in the bath. 

"Not now" I said hitting his chest, "I am sure Wanda hasn't eaten anything healthy, we need food too. Get in and get back fast. We need to cook healthy stuff". 

"You mean I have to cook? " He raised his eyebrows. 

"Steve, I can cook too" I rolled my eyes. 

"You can do everything, but let this, stay with me" he wrapped his arms around me, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I relaxed in his warmth. 

"A quick shower, then? " he asked. I couldn't disagree anymore, and nodded. He took my hand and pulled me in. 

______

Wanda

My mom and dad used to cook for us. I still remember. Watching Cap and Nat do the same for me, my eyes got moist. 

"Nat, pass me the salt " he said, although the salt was in his reach, and when she turned to pick it, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to kiss her neck. 

Sam and I turned the television off and watched them. Their love is a treat to watch. Cap keeps finding ways to kiss her, her head, her cheeks, her neck, her hands. And she keeps finding ways to hug or cuddle. 

"I never knew she had such a soft side" Sam said. 

"No one ever brought that out I guess " I said. 

"True, he is gonna propose soon" Sam said. 

I turned to face him enthusiastically, "he is? " I almost shouted. Thank God, they were too lost in each other to notice. 

"Yeah, they have been together for over an year now. I think its time for them to get settled" he said. 

"Of course. Oh God!! Does he have a ring? I can help him select, I know what she likes. I know he does too. But I am a girl. She will agree, obviously. Oh God, a wedding " I was so excited. 

"No, he is thinking of getting one. She is always with him so, its difficult to.. " Sam said. 

"We should help, right? We'll have to distract her, so he gets the ring. I'll keep her busy. You both go shopping tomorrow " I said. 

"What would you do? " Sam asked. 

"You'll see. Mommy dearest won't leave my side, and would compel you guys to go. They'll get married. Oh God" I felt teary. 

"Get over here, dinner's served" We heard her soft, happy, voice. 

I rushed to the table and pulled them both into a hug. 

"I love you so much, guys " I said. 

"We love you too, sweety" she said rubbing my back. Cap kissed the top of my head. 

"Come, eat " Cap said and we all settled on the dining table. 

When she got up to bring water, I leaned close to Cap. 

"You can get the ring tomorrow" I said. He smiled, and pat my cheek. 

"Nat? " I looked at her, "Can you feed me with your hands? Please? "

"Of course " she said, in her motherly affectionate tone. She started feeding me and I kept smiling. My dearest mom. I hugged her belly and put my head on her head. She didn't protest. She kept feeding me. 

And at night, I requested her to stay with me, I put my head on her lap and hugged her legs. She kept patting my hair till I entered slumber. 

******  
Aww, Nat and Wanda.   
I wanted to write about them.   
Do give your reviews.


	11. Part 11

Steve

"I am not feeling so good" Wanda said the next morning, my little angel, she was faking sickness so I can get the ring. 

"What happened? Do you have fever? " Natasha sat down beside her and checked her forehead with the back of her fingers, "Oh my God, you are running a temperature "

I got worried, she wasn't faking, she was actually ill, "Wanda, sweety? " I sat down beside her too. She looked at me with confused eyes and then pinched me. Okay, she was faking. 

"Don't leave me, Nat" she hugged Natasha's belly. 

"No, I won't. I am here" she kissed her head, "Steve, go get her some medicine. I'll make soup for her"

"Yes, I will" I said, and kissed Wanda's head too, whispering a thank you, "Let's go, Sam"

We both put on our long coats, and hurried out. 

_____

Wanda

She panicked and moved here and there, biting her nails. 

"I am better now, mo.. Nat" I said, biting my lip at the slip of tongue. 

"Do you need anything else? Some juice? " she asked. 

"No, just you " I said. She smiled affectionately and sat by my side, caressing my hair. 

"He really loves you" I said. 

"I know, I know he does" she said. 

"But not more then you love him" she looked shocked at my words and smiled. 

"That's because, he is the only one I have loved to this extend, the only one I can trust with my life, my true hero, the hope of happiness, my angel" she said, tears appearing in her eyes. 

"I don't understand " I sat up. 

"I.. When I was in the red room, when I thought there was no goodness in the world, it was Steve, his stories, his goodness, his purity that kept my faith in kindness alive. I sometimes couldn't believe such a man could ever exist. But he did. He was real. He was the one who sacrificed himself for the greater good. And when.. " she wiped a tear, "When he returned I just.. It was so difficult keeping up a straight face when your idol stands in front of you. And then.. When I got to know him.. I just fell deeper and deeper in love with him. So much that I.. I couldn't be selfish enough to make him mine, when he deserved so much better"

"And now? " I asked. 

"He is stubborn, and he loves me back. I cannot hurt him" she said. 

"You both are made for each other, Nat" I said cupping her cheek. 

"You really think so? " she asked. 

"Yes, I do. Because you both complete each other. You both are beautiful, perfect " I told her, she needs to know what she is to him, to us. 

"Thank you, for the vote of confidence " she said, and kissed my head again. I hugged her, my sweet mom. 

_____

Natasha

Steve returned and Wanda stood up. 

"You are back? Sam, let's go" she ran to Sam and took him away. 

"She was.. Did you get her medicine? " I asked, worried and confused. 

Steve walked close to me and tug my hair behind my ear, leaning in to peck my lips, "She's fine, Nat. She was pretending "

"Pretending? But why? " I couldn't understand, why would she pretend to be sick. 

"Because, she knew what I.. She needed to give me this time to get.. " Steve was blushing and looking adorable. 

"Steve? What's going on? " I asked, firmly. 

He bit his lip, looked here and there, kind of giggling like a girl, and all of that slightly annoyed me. 

He sat down on his knee, and looked up at me with a smile, then took a box out. 

"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me? " he asked, in the sweetest, most desirable tone ever. 

_____

Steve

She didn't react, she just stood there, with a shocked expression. I couldn't understand, I looked at Sam and Wanda peeking from the door. They were confused too. 

"Nat? " I stood up, "Nat, what happened? Say something. Even a no, but say it" I held her arms. She looked up into my eyes, then looked away, nervously. I couldn't understand her reaction. 

"Nat, what's wrong? Tell me? Just say it. It's okay, I'll deal with it" I was worried now. What happened? Didn't she? No, she loved me, she loved me too much. 

"Are you afraid of commitment? Nat, just say something " I said. 

"I need time" she said, finally looking back into my eyes, "I need to process this, Steve. I cannot rush this. "

"Time? Nat, we.. We know each other for so long, we've been dating for over an year, why do you need more time? " I asked, not understanding. 

"I just.. I am very scared of commitments, after.. " she swallowed hard, "please" she put a hand on my cheek, "If you love me, if you trust me, this can wait, right? "

I nodded, of course it could wait, but I didn't understand her reasons. And unless she is herself willing to tell me, I won't push her. 

"As you say" I said, in a low, sad tone.

"I love you" She said, kissing my cheek, "and this ring is beautiful, but.. " 

"It will be our wedding ring, Nat. Whenever it's time" I said. 

She smiled, and hugged me. I hugged her back. Marriage can wait. Anything can wait. What matters is, she is with me, in my arms, safe, happy, smiling. I can keep this and stay happy till she agrees. 

"Thank you" she said in a sob. 

"Don't, I love you" I said. 

******  
Oh Nat. Just say yes.   
Do give your reviews.


	12. Part 12

Natasha

"Yes, I do" I said, but was again cut mid sentence, "No, but.. Wh.. Cli.. Laura? Oh God... Yeah.. But" and they hung up. 

Great!!! Everyday Clint calls me to convince me to say yes to Steve. I have already had so many fights with Sam and endless scoldings to Wanda for the same. And now Clint, Laura, even Fury and Maria are eating my head. Hell, when we landed in Wakanda to check on Barnes, T'Challa didn't miss the chance to convince me. 

"Trust me, Miss. Romanoff. I have seen the love you both share. It was too evident in yours eyes.. At the airport.. And he.. The way he looks at you.. " T'Challa was blushing suddenly. 

"Reminds the king of the way he looks at Nakia.. Freezes to be exact" Okoye teased. 

"Trust me, T'Challa. I know how much he loves me, I love him too. Its just.. " Gosh I didn't even know how to explain it to them. 

Of course I love Steve. I love him so damn much. But marriage? It scared me. Whenever I get some kind of relationship I.. Lose it. Naming relationships became a curse to me. 

"Will you keep making excuses for the rest of our lives? " Steve asked, as he got back to the room, T'Challa gave us. 

"Steve, I.. I love you, but.. " I had tears in my eyes. 

"You are scared. " he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "we have what we have, when we have it, remember? " 

He remembered everything I ever said to him. Superstitions weren't worth it. I love him. He loves me. Who knows how long this would last? With our work, we dealt with death everyday. Who knows.. Maybe Clint and all others are right. I shouldn't wait anymore. 

"I love you, Steve" I told him for maybe the millionth time, "and I am ready to marry you"

"What? " he was so shocked, his eyes were popping out, his cheeks lost color, yet he looked so cute. 

"I'll marry you, Rogers. I am ready to become Mrs. Rogers" I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh my God!! Nat!! " he picked me up in his arms. 

"Steve!! " he was so excited, it was the cutest thing on earth. 

He put me on the bed, and towered me. 

"I love you so much, Mrs. Rogers" he said, and I couldn't help blushing. He started to take off his shirt. 

"I love you too" I said, and grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to mine. 

His lips ravished me hungrily while his hands pulled my shirt over. My hands helped him get out of his shirt. He grabbed my ankle, and pulled it down, my back hit the mattress, and his hands tore away my bra. 

"You are mine. Mine!!! Forever" he said looking at me with so much love, I just couldn't contain it. 

"You are mine too. Only mine" I said, cupping his face. His lips were on mine again. Our tongues now in a battle. He kissed me as deep as he could, then parting to kiss my jaw, my neck. He kissed my neck like crazy. Kissing every inch of skin, sucking in the base where it joined the shoulder. His hands cupping my breasts and I moaned heavily with the squeeze. 

He kept kissing my body, leaving me ecstatic. Lost in fantasy. His hands grabbed my hips as he went for the move. 

I really hoped these rooms were sound proof, because my screams would scare anyone outside. 

"I love you, Steve" I said with every moan. 

"I love you more " he replied every time. 

______

Everyone was so happy to learn my decision. Especially Clint. He and Laura were being such little babies. They insisted for us to get married at their farm. How annoying. We all knew they were on house arrest. But he is so stubborn and annoying . We also had to devise a way for this. 

"We wish you good luck, Miss. Romanoff" The queen blessed me with love. 

"Thank you, my queen" I said. The hospitality of these people was out of the world. 

"Next time we are probably gonna see a little belly" Okoye touched my lower belly teasingly. 

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to see a little Cap or a tiny Black widow. I am sure sergeant Barnes would go crazy on being an uncle, and I would have to fix him again" Shuri said. 

"Shuri! " her mother gave her a look. 

They noticed my uneasiness and grief. 

"What is it? Is everything okay? " Okoye asked, her concern very genuine as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. 

"I.. I cannot conceive.. The red room.. They.. Sterilized me" I spoke with a lump in my throat. Every time I brought this topic up, a part of me died a painful death. 

The three ladies exchanged looks. 

"Miss. Romanoff" Shuri stepped forward, "Do you mind, if I have a look? "

I was sensitive, this wasn't a joke, "Its hopeless, princess.. Just... It would only hurt me more" I said. 

"Please, vibranium has fixed many things here, endless miracles have happened here. Sergeant Barnes, agent Ross, T'Challa himself. Just.. Let me have a look, maybe.. Just maybe" Shuri insisted. 

Maybe!! I didn't want hopes. It wasn't possible, I was a monster. But I still had this tiny ray of hope. And I nodded. 

I accompanied her to her lab, where she summoned the best gynecologist. Together, they gave me an examination and ran a few tests. 

"There doesn't seem to be any defect. Do you remember what they did? " Shuri asked. 

"I don't.. I was sedated" I replied. 

"Princess, look" the doctor called for her. 

"They have done this on a micro level. Not a problem. Don't mind me asking but.. Did you and Cap did.. Yesterday? "

"Yes" I replied, embarrassed. What was she doing. 

"Its amazing, Captain semen seems to have healing properties. Looks like all the time he has be been bang... I mean.. You know.. It has healed whatever defect you had" Shuri said. 

I sat up, "It has? " I couldn't believe my ears, "Do I.. Do we have a chance? Can I? Can I possibly be.. Pregnant? "

"Yes, you probably can.. The little defect remaining would be fixed now.. Let's just speed up things for Cap" Shuri said. 

They both did something for a while, and then returned to me. 

"Its a very small procedure Miss. Romanoff. We would insert this fluid inside your uterus, and it would heal whatever issue is left. Your tubes are mildly blocked. The super soldier serum fighting them to open but.. The viability is less so.. This fluid would do the task now itself... And then.. " Shuri explained. 

"I can conceive again? " I asked. 

"Hopefully, yes!! So? Consent? " She smiled. 

"Given" I said, lying back on the table. They sedated me a little and then injected the purplish fluid inside me. 

When everything was done, they gave me some pain killers and let me go. 

"Don't tell Steve" I requested, "I want this to be a surprise, when.. If I"

"Of course" Shuri said. And Okoye smiled. 

I walked to our quinjet and waved them good bye. More then ready to embark this new journey. 

*****  
Nat says yes.   
She was already healed to a great extend, but Shuri sped up the process.   
So? The wedding is coming up next.   
Do give your reviews.


	13. Part 13

Natasha

I am not having cold feet. I want this. I know this is for the best. I love him. I love Steve. 

My mind was a mess, my legs shaky, as Laura, Maria and Wanda helped me dress. Since Clint was on house arrest, we had to get married in his lawn. All of them had decorated it so beautifully. 

I wore a transformer skirt for the wedding, my hair were done up in a messy bun, with a few strands loose on my face. 

"You look so beautiful, Nat" Wanda said, her eyes glistening with happiness and adoration. 

I smiled at her. Our little princess, I could already imagine her getting dressed this way, someday in future, with Steve and Clint fighting to walk her down the aisle. Me and Laura dressing her up, Laura advising her, while I spoil her. 

"I can't wait for the day when you, you get this day" I said cupping her cheek. 

She blushed and took my hand in both of hers, "It will when it will, for now, its your special day"

Lila came running in, flaunting her dress. 

"Come on auntie Nat, everyone is calling you" she said. 

"Coming, princess " Laura told her. 

"Ready? " she looked at me. I nodded. Yeah, I was. I was ready, I love Steve. Let's do this. 

Clint and Fury walked in. 

"Well, would you look at that. My daughter looks so pretty" Fury said. 

I blushed, stepping forward to hold his arm. He kissed my forehead. 

"I am so happy " he said. 

"Me too " I said. 

We walked out of the room and towards the aisle, where my perfect groom awaited me. 

________

(Timeline: Five years after infinity war) 

I was inside the kitchen, trying to cook breakfast. Steve was too tired and still asleep. He was with Tony all night, helping him work on his project. 

Five years, five years had passed since we lost our Wanda, Sam, Fury, since Steve lost his best friend, since Clint lost his family.. The world was reduced to half of its population, endless lives vanished, endless broken hearts. 

"Mommy! " a melodious voice snapped me out of my trance. 

I turned to face him, my precious little son, our bundle of joy. 

"Yes, dear? " I asked, hiding the pain behind a smile. James walked towards me with his bag. 

"Where are my color pencils? " he asked, innocently. 

I sat down and kissed his forehead, "Where you left them last night, when you were coloring sweety"

He made an 'oops' with his mouth and I kissed his cheek, taking his hand, we walked into his room, to grab the color pencils from his little study table. 

I glanced over at his siblings, they were still asleep. Thank fully. 

I helped James pack his bag, then took him to the dining table and got his breakfast. 

"Mommy? Did daddy come late yesterday? " he asked. 

"Yes, sweety. You know you uncle Tony is trying hard to make things right " I told him. 

"I hope he does. I want to meet my other uncles, and our sister Wanda" he said. 

I nodded, painfully, trying to hide my tears. 

When we had James, we named him after Barnes. It was decided even before he.. But when we had our second son, Steve refused to name him Samuel, or Nicholas. He said they were not dead, that they would return, and that we would name our son Anthony, because Tony doesn't use that name, like James, and he would not name his kids over his dead friends. He didn't make sense. I didn't protest. 

But when he had our little daughter, Steve couldn't stop crying. He kept saying its our Wanda, our Wanda has returned, she's back. It was painful and beautiful at the same time. 

But Tony convinced him, he promised our Wanda would return, we don't want two Wanda. And Tony named our daughter after Peggy Carter. 

And Tony has been working on it, since the day we all returned, he is trying hard to make everything right, but he is stuck. He has no lead. He is going blind into this maze not knowing what should be done first. 

Thor, Nebula, and Rocket left earth to find some answers, they returned every now and then, with nothing of value yet. 

Everyone was suffering, and trying to come up with ways to undo this. 

"Let's go champ" we heard Clint's voice and looked up. 

"Uncle Clint" James jumped off the seat and head to his uncle. 

"You alright? " he asked me, giving me a side hug. 

"Yeah, I am.. But Steve.. He.. " I didn't have words. 

"He'll come around, Ever since Tony recreated that memory, most of us have been suffering " he said. 

I nodded. Tony had recreated the war of Wakanda using his technology, my memory was not that painful, I didn't see anyone vanish. I just remembered getting trapped in the soil. But Steve, he saw his best friend turn to dust. Thor saw the snap and couldn't do anything, rocket watched his groot die. And Tony, he was so miserable all the time, because he couldn't save Peter. 

Clint didn't take part in it, he had nothing to remember, but he watched what happened and it hurt him. 

"Bye, mommy" James kissed my cheek as Clint took him to playschool. 

"Bye, darling " I kissed his cheeks and hugged him. He was the reason, Steve was still sane. Or else he would have lost himself to the bitter memories. 

"Take care, Nat" Clint said. 

"You too" I replied. He took James away and I entered my room, lying down beside Steve and hugging him. Praying everything would somehow, become normal again. But the hope was gone everyday, it had been five years and we couldn't do anything, what difference could a few more days, years make. 

*****  
OmG, five years have passed.   
Romanogers have three kids❤  
Would Tony be able to reverse the snap?   
Do give your reviews.


	14. Part 14

(Ant man and the wasp: spoilers) 

Natasha

Steve and I entered Tony's lab, panting. He had send an urgent summon to us all. 

"Scott?! " Clint said, entering behind us. 

"Hey man" he said nervously, "Hey Cap"

"You.. He disappeared.. Right? We thought you had... " I stepped forward. 

"Pleased to meet you again, ma'am. I'm sorry for that.. I didn't.. " he looked apologetically at me and Steve. 

"Its okay, Scott. Where were you? " Steve asked. 

"I was.. Stuck.. In the quantum realm" he replied, "like Hank Pym's wife"

"All of them.. " Steve lowered his eyes. 

"Yeah, they told me" Scott replied sadly, "But Cassie is fine. So is her mother"

"Yeah, she is. She misses you a lot" Clint told him. 

"How did you get back? " Steve asked. 

"I found him" we heard Bruce's voice. 

"Bruce? " I rushed to him, "You are back? What happened to hulk? " 

Bruce and Hulk were having issues. Bruce couldn't turn during the fight and hulk returned after a few days, it was a mess. Hulk evolved a lot, ultimately we thought Bruce was gone forever. 

"Yeah, Nat" he admired me, touching my cheek. I felt Steve clench his teeth, "I returned a few days back, but.. You were "

"You were in the hospital" Tony replied. 

"He? He returned three months back? " I asked, shocked. 

"Nat, we didn't want to stress you" Steve touched my back. 

"Stress? Steve? What is it about? " I turned to ask. 

"Calm down, Nat" Bruce said, "I.. Hulk was researching on.. I absorbed a lot of energy.. It wasn't safe.. For anyone of you to see me. And then.. I got this message"

"He had entered the quantum realm, by mistake, as hulk. And I put a message in him.. So he could save me" Scott explained. 

"What's the plan? " I asked, stepping back to take a seat beside Steve. 

"Turns out the quantum realm can do wonders. Return to the past for starters" Tony explained. 

"Eitri cannot make another gauntlet, but.. We can retrieve the gauntlet from Asgard" Thor said. 

"Wait a minute. Everyone, I do not understand any of this. Maternity leave didn't mean, I should be kept away from all progress. Explain " I demanded. 

"Well, mama Romanoff, hear it.. We have researching on ways to return things back to normal" Tony started. 

"And in the attempt, we have come far to know, we can make another gauntlet and retrieve the stones before Thanos" Thor said. 

"But how? " I asked. 

"Time jump, Nat.. That's what answered all our questions.. Scott's return from the quantum realm.. Hulk's.. Bruce had a vision" Clint explained. 

"I saw.. Cap.. With red skull.. Inside a plane" Bruce said. 

I looked at Steve, he wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"So? What now? " I asked. 

"I return and find ways to make it possible" Bruce said. 

"What? Bruce, it must be dangerous? " I objected. 

"It is, Nat.. And we have to go through all this if we want everything right "Steve said angrily, his eyes almost accusing. He is still insecure of me and Bruce, when I am his wife and the mother of his three children? Great!! 

"I will monitor it. Dr. Pym's work is quite helpful.. I devised a way to control it.. If it goes by plan.. " Tony said. 

"We shall make it" Bruce replied. 

"Also, to our help is Wong, master of mystic arts. He says there is a way to other realms, other universes. He meets us tomorrow.. We decide what's best and then act" Tony said. 

"I need to go, my children need me" I said, getting up and walking away. 

I can't be sure if I want this or not. Wouldn't it be too dangerous? Too risky? What if something happens to us? What about our children then? Our family was complete, even if it wasn't. I can't loose this to get back all that. The stakes are too high. 

I picked up my little princess, who was waiting for her feed, and started feeding her. Trying to think of a way out of all this mess. 

______

Bruce

Natasha was sitting at the couch, far away, with Margaret on her lap, and little Anthony by her side. She was smiling, looking beautiful as always. 

"Is she the one? " Valkyrie asked. I turned to face her, and nodded. 

"She is beautiful " she said. 

"So is her daughter, her miniature" I said. 

"Bruce? Are you fine? " Valkyrie asked. 

"Watching the woman you love, with one of your friends, always. Is painful, yes. But, she is happy. He gave her what I could never have" I said. 

"She really does love him" she said. 

"Hulk missed you a lot, big girl" I said. 

She smiled, "I missed the big guy too, and the small one as well" she teased sipping her drink. 

"Well, I guess, hulk has another reason to.. Leave me" I said. She smiled. 

Yeah, I loved Natasha, but she moved on, I should to. And I really liked Valkyrie. 

But that was if I survived the aftermaths of going into the quantum realm again. It wasn't easy, even for the hulk. And before I took that drastic step, I need to see her one last time. And this was that time. I couldn't go and say goodbye, I didn't have the courage. But I stayed afar. Watching her with her beautiful children. Took the scene into my eyes. Captured it forever. If this is the last time before, then I am glad it was like this. Watching her smile. Watching my friends. Spending time with Tony, Valkyrie and Thor. 

"Bruce, we need to talk" Tony whispered in my ear, and I nodded, following him, watching Thor, Clint and Cap joining us. 

"We cannot hide this from her. There are six stones. We all go behind one" Tony said. 

"No, Tony!! She.. Nebula, Valkyrie, Scott anyone can replace her" Steve protested. 

"I wish, they could" Wong said, stepping in with a large book in his hand. We all looked in confusion, as Tony took a side. 

*****  
How are they gonna set everything right? Do give your reviews


End file.
